


Destiel Mini!Fics

by despicabledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x15 coda, Bottom!Cas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel NSFW, Drabbles, Ficlets, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Smoking, Smuff, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, deancas fluff, deancas smut, destiel fanfiction, destiel fics, destiel smuff, destiel smut, spn fanfics, spn fics, this is a bunch of stuff i write out on twitter, top!dean, what else can i get away with in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicabledean/pseuds/despicabledean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (probably) never-ending collection of destiel "imagines", drabbles, and mini!fics of fluff and/or smut that I post on my twitter. They get a lot of positive reception there so I thought I may as well put them on Ao3, so....here they are. (Some of these may be used as prompts, just make sure to cite your source!) (Also, some of these aren't from my twitter feed, they're scraps of things I come up with on my down time)  Enjoy the destiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. caught in the snow

Dean pulls the impala over because the snow is making it hard to drive. It gets kinda cold in the car so he's inching closer to Cas every few minutes. And the heater isn't doing anything to help, really, so he decides _"fuck it"_ and pulls Cas closer to him. Now Cas is pressed up against Dean's side and he can feel Dean's heart hammering through his ribs. He's shaking, slightly, from the cold draft in the car so Cas slides his arms around Dean and sort of pulls them over so that Dean is laying back against Cas's chest while Cas leans on the car door. And then Dean stops shivering and it's kind of peaceful. They're listening to the wind whip around outside for what feels like (and probably was) an hour. As Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean starts to drift off but he shakes his head awake because he wants to savor every moment of this while it lasts. And then he decides _'why not make the most of this?'_  . So he gets up and turns around and holds Cas's face in his hands and then the next thing he knows, he's pressed his lips to Cas's. He kisses him and Cas kisses back and his lips are soft and they're warm. For a second he thinks he's dreaming but every time he opens his eyes he sees Cas; it's really _Cas_ he's kissing and then nothing else matters anymore and he's not cold anymore. Everything just melts away and its just the two of them pressed up against each other and kissing each other so slowly it almost hurts how good it feels. Every time they pull away it's only for long enough to breathe and then they're back on each other's lips again. It doesn't end, it never ends; they're literally kissing each other for hours, keeping warm by sharing body heat in their close proximity. It's surreal to Dean, getting to have this so easily; getting to kiss Cas for hours on end _just 'cause_. They could stay like this forever and they wouldn't mind. They probably would have, until Dean sees the ambulance lights outside. He realizes they've been stuck in here for (most likely) more than just a few hours. There's frost covering the windows, and he hadn't even noticed. And so he kisses Cas one last time and then gets up off of him and pushes the door open  & helps the people outside shove their car out of the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. that was a hell of a lot of run-on sentences I had to fix but yeah, lemme know what you think!


	2. shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if dean and cas shotgun-smoked and then it turned into a kiss which turned into a makeout session?

Imagine:

Dean teaching Cas how to share smoke (a.k.a: shotgun) for the first time in the impala while it rains outside and it turns into their first kiss. Imagine them just sitting next to each other and then Dean takes a drag and looks over at Cas for a few moments. And maybe the cigarette is messing with his head but he tells Cas to "c'mere" and he puts a hand under Cas's chin pulls his face so close that Cas can see every freckle on his face. And then he tilts Cas's mouth open and softly blows some of the smoke in. He does it gently so it doesn't overwhelm Cas, but it doesn't. Cas takes it like a pro, like he's been smoking for years (it's really only been weeks since Dean taught him), then exhales. The smoke drifts up between them in pretty waves from his mouth and then they're suddenly aware of how close their faces are. Cas just closes the space between them and presses their lips together and they keep kissing each other over and over again. Dean doesn't know how he remembers to stub out the cig before his hands drift up to cup Cas's face. Their eyes flutter closed and it's silent in the car; the only sounds being the rain and their breath every time they broke away, only to press their lips back together. Dean starts to relax into the kiss; one of his hands slides up and thread through Cas's hair, and the other slides down and rests at Cas's neck. Cas tugs Dean closer. He's holding Dean to him with his hands at Dean's hips. They're kissing each other like their lives depend on it.

....And that's how the two of them end up making out with their hands up each other's shirts in the back of the impala while it rains outside....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* (no i'm kidding this sucks tbh) (please keep reading i swear it gets better)


	3. 'tis the season

Imagine:

 

Dean drinking hot cocoa and Cas swooping in and kissing the whipped cream off of his lips

Cas eating the pumpkin pie Dean made, and it's actually really good, but the moans Cas makes are exaggerated, yet serving their purpose: Dean can practically _feel_ the heat creeping up his neck and flushing across his cheeks

Cas distracting Dean while he's cooking, sliding his arms around Dean's waist and pressing kisses to the nape of his neck

Dean getting Cas a new blue silk tie and a t-shirt with bees on it as a Christmas present and Cas loves it so much he actually kisses him

Dean hanging mistletoe in the doorway of his room and then stepping back and praying Cas down from heaven and as soon as Cas appears, he says "Merry Christmas" and pulls Cas in for a kiss that sends them stumbling backwards and they fall on on top of each other on dean's bed and end up making out all night long  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might add more to this chapter as time progresses


	4. a turn of events

Imagine:

 

Dean _immediately_ making dirty prayers to Cas as soon as he remembers Cas can hear him again and doesn't stop until Cas appears in his bed and gives him what he's been "begging" for.

He slams Dean down into the mattress. "You think thats funny, dont you?"

"Wha-" Dean stops when Cas yanks his head forward, pulling him by his hair. Dean wishes he could say it didn't turn him on even more.

"Everyone up there can hear you, you know that?" He's clawing away Dean's shirt as he kisses his neck, his jaw.

He grins darkly when Dean gasps at his teeth on his collarbone. And Dean Winchester doesn't _gasp_ , or so he'd convinced himself until a few moments ago. Cas's stubble is scraping his skin as he presses open mouthed kisses down his chest, and then along his waist. His teeth graze Dean's hips, making them buck up towards him. Cas shoves them back down; he's not giving him any advantage. Dean practically whines with impatience when Cas starts to slowly tug away his pants.

"Shut up."

"Oka- _fuck,_ Cas.." He shivers (another thing Dean Winchester absolutely does _not_ do) as Cas's fingers drag an achingly unhurried trail down his erection, still clothed by his boxers, to Dean's momentary dismay. _What a fucking tease..._ But before he could get a chance to say something about it, Cas's mouth is on him again, and that shuts him right up. And then as he finally tears away at the last of Dean's clothing, he grabs him by the jaw and makes Dean look at him.

"You've made a fool out of me and now-"

He shoves his hips down against Dean, eliciting another unintentional gasp.

"You're going to make so many unholy noises that everyone between heaven and hell will hear."

Dean leans as close to Cas's face as the hand gripping his chin will allow.

"Bring it."


	5. smutty scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is so baD im SOrRY

What if:

Cas & Dean have angry sex where they pull at each other's hair and bite each other's necks and leave bruises on each other's hips

Cas eats Dean out until Dean is writhing underneath him and grabbing at his hair as he shudders, coming till he's seeing stars

Dean shoves Cas up against his bedroom wall and grinds their hips together and bites at Cas's neck until they can hardly breathe

Cas fucks Dean with his arms pinned above his head and kisses him to within an inch of his life and then his thrusts start getting thrown off pace as he gets close, and he's slamming Dean into the wall with every one, and Dean has to wrap his legs tighter around Cas's waist because his knees would probably buck if he was standing up, and then their breaths become increasingly ragged and then Cas buries his face in Dean's neck and gives the final few thrusts with as much might as he can muster until Dean is practically chanting his name when they come

Dean eats Cas out and then pins Cas's hips down when Cas starts shuddering until Cas's legs lock up around Dean's head and he yells Dean's name

Dean trails his hands up Cas's torso while Cas rocks his hips down onto him and leaves bruises on Cas's hips from holding him down when he comes

Cas thinks hes in control when hes fucking Dean; yanking him back by the hair, pressing Dean's face down into the sheets, pinning Dean's arms behind his back, biting dark marks into his skin. But then Dean's bossy bottoming gets the best of him; and even though his jaw is going slack because every time he thrusts, Cas just keeps hitting home, sending pure electric  _waves_  of pleasure through him, he regains enough of his composure to smirk & buck his hips back up against Cas and Cas is  _gone_.


	6. the executioner's song {of comfort}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini coda to 10x14

What If:

Instead of just patting his back and leaving, Dean's hand slides down and grabs Cas's arm and he drags him down the hall, towards his bedroom. Ignoring that echo of Cain's words, ignoring that damned mark burning a searing pain through his body, ignoring everything for now, because what he needs is Cas to stay with him. He needs Cas not to flit off to whatever heavenly bull he had to "attend" to, and just stay for fucking once. And he does. He more than just stays. He's taking off his coat and kicking off his shoes and Dean lets himself sink back onto his bed, and he pulls Cas down and suddenly their lips are pressed together and his hands are pulling Cas's hips closer and everything is just pure, _bliss_. Dean doesn't feel the mark anymore, he doesn't feel the world anymore; he isn't aware and he doesn't care about anything but Cas in this moment, and Cas is oh so ready to give. He always is. Because he's Cas. That's what he does. He stays. Dean kisses him with such a desperation and raw pain, and he can feel his already fucked up lips hurt even more but he doesn't care. Cas pulls away but he doesn't miss a beat; he's pushing wordless consolation into Dean between breaths and kisses pressed to his neck. Dean just goes lax and his fingers scrape up Cas's shoulders and slide into his hair.

Cas takes care of him.

The room is silent after a few hours. Cas's gaze is on the ceiling, Dean is tucked into his side. He's asleep, with his arms wrapped around Cas's waist, and his breath steady against his skin. Cas runs a hand through his hair, a lazy motion that had happened somewhere along the line on its own. Of course he'd stay. He'd never leave Dean, not at a time like this. Not ever again. Because, after all... what are friends (or star-crossed lovers) for?

 


	7. you taste better than coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning deancas fluff in the bunker. enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like two in the morning

The bunker was peaceful in the mornings. Cas enjoyed the way nothing but the soft patter of those slippers Dean let him borrow was to be heard throughout the structure. The sun had barely cracked past the horizon. He was always the first one up before the brothers. Sam normally woke up rather early, around 8:00, 7:00 if he felt like a morning run. Dean usually slept into the afternoon, though he'd wake earlier if there was a case to run after. Cas didn't have to sleep, but he enjoyed the ability to leave conciousness, even if for a few hours.

He also enjoyed the sound of the coffeemaker. Cas made the coffee for the three of them now. Sam had taught him how after a sorry blunder he'd made when he tried it himself. Apparently boiling coffee beans wasn't exactly the norm. He hopped up onto the counter and leaned his head against the side of the fridge and drifted off while he waited for the coffee to finish.

His eyes blinked open when he heard footsteps come down the hall. _Strange_. Sam must be up for a run today.

He was wrong.

"Cas?" Dean yawned as he trudged through the doorway. At least that's what Cas assumed he said, it came out as something more like "Ca-haaaaughs?". Either way.

"Good morning, Dean. You're up early."

"Hmm." He stretched. "Couldn't sleep."

Cas understood. He took a moment to let his eyes sweep over his Dean. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were still half-closed, and his sweatpants were practically falling off. This cute mess of a man was the one he'd decided to fall in love with. _Good_ , he thought.

"Wait, so you make the coffee now? Since when?"

"Since three months ago. Did you think the coffee made itself every morning?"

Dean shrugged as he walked over to him. "Guess I thought Sammy found some real good blend a few months back." He shot a sleepy version of that toothy grin of his in Cas's direction. Cas couldn't help but smile back.

Dean moved to Cas's side, his hip brushing past Cas's legs as he reached for the coffeemaker.

"And..."

_Ting._

"Coffee's ready."

Dean poured them two steaming cups of freshly made coffee. Cas loved the way the sweet smell filled the room. Dean grabbed a few packets of sweetener from a drawer, and dumped the contents of two of them into his mug. He ripped open a third one to pour for Cas but Cas grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I don't really like sweetner in my coffee."

Dean looked at Cas like he'd kicked him in the shin. "What? You drink your coffee bitter like that?"

Cas shrugged as he took a sip. "I just like it that way."

Dean shook his head as he poured the third packet into his cup. "What a friggin' angel."

They finished their coffee in silence. Dean leaned against Cas's side as he drank the last bit away. He sighed as he put their cups in the sink.

"Coffee. Thank god for coffee."

"It is one of the perks of being human."

Dean hummed in agreement and sidled over to where Cas still sat on the counter. He moved between Cas's legs and hovered in his space. Cas smiled down at him.

"You wanna know another perk of being human?"

"And what might that be, Dean?"

"You."

He tipped his head up and their lips met with that soft, warm buzz they both loved. Their eyes fluttered shut. Cas slung an arm around Dean's neck, and his other hand found it's gentle grip in his hair. This certainly wasn't their first kiss, but it always felt like the first time. It was always so raw and genuine. Dean tasted sweet, and that coffee tasted even better when he swiped it off of his lips. Dean hummed blissfully against him, tugging Cas's bottom lip between his own. He hooked his arms around Cas and slid him forward on the counter, bringing him closer, and Cas felt himself flush against Dean's midsection. _Fuck_. Dean let go of his lips only to lean into Cas's neck and nip at the soft skin there. Cas let his head fall back at the brush of Dean's mouth. He could do this all day. He melted like butter when Dean kissed him. There was no feeling in this world that could compare to this.

Not even coffee.

He groaned when Dean pulled away from him, eliciting a chuckle that Cas muffled by grabbing Dean's shirt and stealing another quick kiss.

"I'll never get tired of that."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of being kissed by an angel, either."

"Please shut up."

"Never."

Cas sighed and slid off of the counter. He sat at the table.

"So. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."


	8. prison ain't so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i did was see the word jail and then this happened in my head. deancas prison cell(?) au.

What if:

Dean and Cas get thrown in a two-bunk cell together because a prison guard ships it. And Dean and Cas hate each other's guts. Immediately. And for the first week it's all snide comments and bitter remarks.

But once one of them turns their backs the other puts down that sorry cover-up. Dean catches himself licking his lips now and then because man, Cas has lips he'd like to bruise with his own. Cas sometimes wonders what Dean's bowed legs would feel like wrapped around his hips. And then one day they get into an actual fight in their cell, and the guard is about to walk over to their bars and see what's going on but then suddenly the yelling gets quiet. Too quiet. He goes back to his post with a smug grin.

Because Dean had shut Cas right up by kissing him, rather angrily, and shoving him up against the cell's wall with a hand tight around his neck. And then it gets heated and Cas is taking control and the next thing he knows, Dean Winchester, your local hardcore criminal is getting slow fucked with his face pressed down hard into an old prison mattress with broken springs that creak in time with their groaning. And in between all his thoughts, despite the broken "Cas" that tumbles off his lips, a single sentence comes to his mind.

_Prison ain't so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i believe this is where i apologize for the lack of detailed transition to smut since im a lazy person


	9. stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find a sleepy Cas practically on top of him.

How about:

Dean waking up in the morning but it's not because he's cold. Actually there's a warm weight on his chest. And someone's hair tucked beneath his chin, their breaths slow and slight beside his neck. He looks down and... 

'Oh. _Right._ '

Cas had snuck into his room some time in the middle of the night last night and honestly? Dean had been too tired to care. If anything, he welcomed getting to sleep next to someone else. The fact that it was Cas made it even better. Waking up and seeing empty space beside him practically all the time wasn't very comforting. And yes, although he vaguely remembers letting Cas into bed with him (sue him, he'd been half asleep), he's pretty damn sure the guy had stayed close, but still on his own side of the bed. He  _wasn't_ so sure, however, that Cas had meant to end up with his head resting on Dean's chest. Or, yknow, an arm and a leg flung over him. As Dean moves to try and get Cas off him ('for Cas' own comfort', he justifies), Cas shifts and presses closer to him. Dean freezes for a second. Cas' breathing is still steady. 'He's still asleep'. Dean almost snorts at the thought. He stays silent for a few minutes, reveling in the warmth Cas' closeness gives him. 'Fuck it.' He leans down, careful not to wake the guy sleeping on him, and pulls the covers up and around Cas' shoulders. He hooks his arm around from under Cas' neck and rests his fingers in his hair.

He falls asleep again with Cas in his arms and a faint smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff for days


	10. old habits die hard

Old habits die hard.

 

It's hard for Dean to keep from thinking about Cas. To keep from worrying about him. To keep from calling him every few hours to make sure he's alright. To keep from wishing he was in the car with them on their hunts. To keep from smiling at just the thought of seeing him again. To keep from sending quick prayers to him, just in case. To keep from missing him.

It's hard for him to keep from practically lifting Cas off the ground in a hug when he finally shows up. It's hard to ignore the warmth that swells in his chest when he feels Cas's laugh vibrate against him. It's hard to be the last to let go. To not ruffle Cas's hair just so he remembers how it feels. It's hard to push down the urge to tighten his grip in it and kiss the living hell out of him. It's hard not to take in every detail of his movements; the way he loosens his tie, the way he pulls off his coat, the way he looks when he throws on one of Dean's old shirts. It's hard not to feel the color creeping up in his neck when Cas catches him watching. It isn't that hard on the eyes to watch him walk down the hall.

It's hard to focus on what Sam is saying while they have dinner. It's hard to ignore the way Cas is curled into his side when they watch a movie. It's hard to feel a cold rush of fear at the thought of losing this. It's hard to feel the cold when Cas shifts against his chest. It's hard to fight that stupid grin.

So you understand, then, that it's hard to hold back the first time they kiss. Old habits die hard. He can't believe they'd held this back for so long. He can't believe this is happening. He can't keep his hands off of Cas for a single second. He can't get enough of the thrill that encompasses his entire being every time Cas presses closer to him. Every time Cas makes that almost depraved noise when Dean's lips move to the soft part of his neck. Hey, you can't blame him; old habits die hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how i feel about this one but please tell me how you feel about it.


End file.
